In Phase I of this research program, a broad array of data were collected on a cohort of 1,344 consecutive admissions to a Federal correctional institution for youthful offenders. In Phase II these data were reduced and several major investigations carried out. The purpose of the present proposal is to provide the principal investigator with sources to complete the analysis and to report the results of three investigations. Study One is a five year effort to derive and validate a new offender classification system based on the MMPI which permits rapid inexpensive classification by computer. The ten types derived have been found to differ significantly in a number of salient factors and in their adjustment to incarceration. Study Two consists of several investigations deriving and crossvalidating multivariate prediction formulae forecasting adjustment to the institution, academic achievement and the like using case history, interview and psychometric data. Study Three is a comprehensive study of recidivism. Using two-to-five year follow-up based on NCIC files, background factors, data collected on intake, adjustment to the institution, data collected on departure, and postrelease treatment plans are related to several different criteria of recidivism. In addition to identifying the factors related to recidivism, this study will also help select the best operational definition of recidivism. In addition to preparing the reports of these three studies for publication, the principal investigator also proposes to carry out a fourth study identifying the nature of change over the course of incarceration and those factors associated with positive and negative change.